criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cat's Gang
|appearance = "Spencer" |last = "Red Light"}} Cat's Gang (so named in this wiki) was a group of international criminals that went on a mission to exact revenge on Spencer Reid throughout the latter half of Season Twelve of Criminal Minds. History See Cat Adams, Lindsey Vaughn, and Lionel Wilkins's articles Modus Operandi During the murder of Nadie Ramos, Lindsey, acting under Cat's instructions, drugged Reid with what appeared to be scopolamine and convinced him to stab Nadie to death. She then pinned Nadie's murder on Reid by stashing drugs away in the trunk of his vehicle, then luring him out to the desert to be found by Mexican police. After being extradited back to the U.S. and denied bail, Reid was then sent to Wilkins' workplace at Millburn Correctional Facility, where Wilkins would keep an eye on him and presumably report back to Cat about Reid's progress. Lindsey later killed Cassie Campbell, the caretaker of Reid's mother Diana, by shooting her in the head. Then, she intentionally had Reid see Diana for one last time through a scheduled visit, and then abducted her. Immediately after, she took Diana to Wilkins' cabin, where her plan was to lure the BAU into a trap and kill them by detonating explosives placed around the cabin. Profile No official profile was made of the group, though it was clear that all three members were motivated by a personal vendetta against Reid. Members *Cat Adams . Portrayed by Aubrey Plaza. *Lindsey Vaughn . Portrayed by Gia Mantegna. *Lionel Wilkins . Portrayed by Richard T. Jones. Cat Adams.jpg|Cat Adams|link=Cat Adams LindseyVaughan.jpg|Lindsey Vaughn|link=Lindsey Vaughn LionelWilkins.jpg|Lionel Wilkins|link=Lionel Wilkins Mutual Victims *2017: **February 13, Monterrey, Nuevo Leon, Mexico: Victor Flores **February 14, Matamoros, Tamaulipas, Mexico: ***Spencer Reid ***Nadie Ramos **April 15, Washington, D.C., U.S.: ***Cassie Campbell ***Diana Reid **April 15-16, Fredericksburg, Virginia, U.S.: The cabin standoff committed by Lindsey: ***Officer Lionel Wilkins ***Lindsey attempted to blow the following up: ****Emily Prentiss ****David Rossi ****Tara Lewis ****Luke Alvez ****Stephen Walker Notes *Cat's Gang has numerous similarities with Chloe's Gang ("It Takes a Village") - Both were three-person groups led by a duplicitous female, which were both on revenge missions against an individual, with an abduction playing a key role in the plan (the targets being Reid's mother Diana and Ian Doyle's son Declan, respectively). In both cases, a caretaker of some kind was killed by members of the group; Lindsey killed Cassie Campbell, Diana's nurse, while Chloe Donaghy, the leader of her own gang, killed Declan's nanny, Louise Thatcher. At some point later in the plot, one member of the group was betrayed and murdered by another (Lionel Wilkins and Richard Gerace, respectively). Finally, the plans of both leaders were foiled by Reid in some way during a standoff with the BAU. In Cat's case, Reid got her to confess the truth about who truly fathered her baby, which led to Lindsey's surrender and subsequent arrest. In Chloe's case, it was Reid's idea to exchange Doyle for Declan, which led to Lachlan McDermott double-crossing her and he later shot and killed Chloe when she opened fire on the BAU. Appearances *Season Twelve **"Spencer" **"Collision Course **"Alpha Male" **"Assistance Is Futile" **"In the Dark" **"Hell's Kitchen" **"True North" **"Unforgettable" **"Green Light" **"Red Light" *Season Fourteen **"Truth or Dare" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Revenge Killers Category:International Criminals Category:Season Twelve Criminals Category:Criminals Category:Recurring Characters